Contact
''Contact ''is the third and current season of Toontown Storytime. The season had an original release schedule beginning May 2019, but was postponed to November. Contact premiered on November 27, 2019. The season focused on the arrival of a group of Cartonians from the Kingdoms, forcing the Toons to adjust to a new way of life. Meanwhile, the remnants of Cog Nation have splintered into two factions, led by opposing forces. The struggle to eliminate Cog Nation permanently continues in full force. The third season was preceded by a special Christmas episode, which was published on Christmas Day 2018. Production Title Sequence Toward the beginning of the second season's broadcast, the raw footage of the title sequence was lost. The title sequence therefore used new footage, and also saw another change of theme song. The new title sequence was released to coincide with the season's premiere. It depicts the arrival of a ship from Cartonia before cutting to images of each of the main cast. Flippy notably appears in his Cog form as a Big Cheese with the final credit. Scattered throughout are six mugshots of the Cartonian characters introduced in this season. The music used is a remix of "An Unfinished Life" by Audiomachine. The overlay of the siren serves to highlight its use in the season premiere. Cartonia On November 21, 2018, producers released a map of the Cartonian continent, which is depicted at the right. The map was intended to help the audience understand the whole Cartonia storyline in preparation for the 2018 Christmas Special, "Silent Night." The map shows the eighteen Kingdoms of Cartonia that partook in the War that caused the original settlers of Toontown to flee south. Toontown is at the bottommost tip of the continent. The geography of the continent is actually the shape of the country of Sweden, just inverted and reversed with the two southern islands (now northern) enlarged. The southern half of the continent was widened and shortened too. Season Delay On February 21, 2019, producers released a short teaser for the upcoming season, shown at the left. The very brief video depicts the fog of the Docks, announcing the upcoming release date and officially showing the title of the third season: Contact. The music used is "Mountains" from Interstellar. Though the teaser projected a May 2019 release date, which was the original intention, producers postponed the season's release. By May 2019, not even the first episode was finished. Writing began heavily in August, and half the episodes were completed by October. On October 15, 2019, producers announced the premiere would air in November. Promotion The list of episode titles was released on September 30, 2019. On October 15, 2019, production released a trailer for the third season. The video is to the left. The extended trailer begins by briefly recapping the last moments of the second season, showing the CEO battle and victorious Toons before cutting to an image of a brandished Scuridian flag, heralding the arrival of the Cartonians. The last image before the titles is the map of Cartonia, shown in the section above. The music used is "Undone" by Tommee Proffitt and Fleurie. Previously On... In a series first, a "Previously On" video was released to coincide with the season's premiere and help readers remember the major events of the past season. The video is to the left. The music used is "Previously On" from The Tudors. Changes from Previous Season The format of the show remained the same in terms of episode production, but featured a new character dynamic with the arrival of Cartonians. The main cast expanded to 14, double the previous season. Flippy Flopper, Pete Ingalls, and Slate Oldman returned to main status. Alice Carver, Bradley Wolfe, Aleck Harding, and Vidalia VaVoom also joined the main ensemble. The number of episodes decreased as well, from 16 to 13. One of the major aims for the season was to adhere to a regular release schedule, with weekly episodes instead of sporadic postings whenever convenient. Unlike previous seasons which always aired before most of the season was written, Contact did not premiere until every episode (except the final thirteenth) was completed. Plot With the remnants of Cog Nation scrambling to rebuild and recover from the Toon Resistance's successful attacks, the Toons face a new threat: the sudden arrival of Cartonians from the Kingdoms and the reestablishment of contact between the two civilizations. As they attempt to finally eradicate the malice at home, they must confront a reality that is not only unwelcome, but dangerous. Cast Main Characters *Aleck Harding *Alice Carver *Bradley Wolfe *Clarabelle Cow *Constance Miller *Doctor Smith *Eileen Irenic *Hyla Sensitive *Kilo Byte *Pete Ingalls *Piggy Pie *Slate Oldman *Vidalia VaVoom Recurring Characters *The Cogs *District Attorney *Ash Ingalls *Barnacle Barbara *Bob Barker *Clark Family *Cornelia Caligari *Declan Antlin *Doe Clark *Hog Pie *Horace Calves *Ichabod Irving *Ivy Waters *Linda Lawla *Marshall Ihob *Mata Hairy *Mickey Elias *Mulaney Chortle *Paul Pickaxe *Pie Family *Professor Patrick Prepostera *Rocky Shores *Susan Fletcher *Tom Foolery *Tori Dorrance *Wiggle McDiggle Cartonians *Blair Fawkes *Cale Metfin *Evelyn Quin *Jerockle Padraic *Rook James *Tick Hunter Guest Characters *Adam Molecule ("Outlanders") *The Curator ("They Came From the North") *The Daughter ("They Came From the North") *Dr. Artery ("They Came From the North," "Revenge of the Lawbots") *Librarian Larry ("Truth Will Out") *Smokey Joe ("They Came From the North") *Roy Law ("Equinox") *Soggy Bottom ("They Came From the North") *Tex Ewing ("Countdown," "Welcome to Toontown") *Violet Vance ("They Came From the North") *Queen Vixen VII ("Countdown") Episodes Trivia *The season's name, Contact, is a reference to the many times throughout the first two seasons that the Toons were vehement about how contact with the Kingdoms of Cartonia must never be reestablished, though the arrival of a ship from Scuridiae in "Banners High" effectively ruined that sentiment. *This is the first season to feature a Christmas special. *This is the first season not to premiere in May. **This is the first to premiere in November. *With 13 episodes, this is the shortest season of Storytime in terms of number of episodes. **The season was originally only going to contain 12, but the final episode "Into the Fire" needed to be split in two due to its long length. The episode "Out of the Frying Pan" was renamed "Wistful Oceans." *This season boasts the largest main cast, with 14 main cast members. *This is the first season to feature a "previously on" segment. *This is the first season to broadcast over two years (2019 and 2020); three if the Christmas special is included (2018) Category:Seasons